


Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum

by CornChrunchie



Series: Lyrisches zum Tatort Münster [6]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Gedicht, M/M, Slash, poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine metaphorische Reise durch Raum und Zeit, Unendlich- und Vergänglichkeit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum

**Author's Note:**

> Zuerst hat Tjej mich durch ihre wundervollen lyrischen Texte inspiriert und motiviert, später dann auch HollyHop.  
> Danke! Eure Texte sind fantastisch!
> 
> Eigentlich wollte ich das erst morgen posten, aber dann habe ich es doch nicht mehr ausgehalten. Euer Schaden soll's nicht sein, nicht wahr?
> 
> Warnung: Das ist mein erstes Gedicht seit Jahren, so please don't judge me.
> 
> Ich mach's mal so wie Tjej: Ich habe eine klare Vorstellung davon, wessen POV das hier ist. Mal schauen, wie ihr das so seht...
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: Habe grade mit Freude festgestellt, dass sich sogar meine Zusammenfassung reimt. *snicker*

*~*

 

Du bist der Atlas

und ich auf Entdeckungsreise.

Entdecke das „Was“

auf ganz neue Weise.

 

Zuerst seh' ich nur das Cover

und es ist so wunderschön,

doch ich bin nicht nur dein Lover,

will dich endlich wirklich sehn.

 

Du öffnest dich nicht jedem,

nur mir gebührt die Ehr',

durchblätter die Seiten als ging's um mein Leben,

du setzt dich nicht zur Wehr.

 

Zuerst Seite eins;

Du spannst dich an,

Stoppzeichen setzt du keins

und lässt mich weiter ran.

 

Dann Seite zwei;

Du lächelst, mir wird klar du bist mein Mann.

die Reise ist noch lang' nicht vorbei,

fängt doch grade erst an.

 

Und Seite drei;

Ich fühl' mich längst etwas benommen,

bin endlich frei,

noch unterwegs aber schon angekommen.

 

Seite drei bis sechs und sieben;

kann nicht anders, muss dich lieben;

will dich lieben.

 

Mein Glück ist unfassbar,

kann es drehen, kann es wenden,

es ist fantastisch, wenn nicht perfekt gar.

Halte meine Welt in Händen.

 

Ich sehe Berge, sehe Täler,

streiche hindurch wie eine Brise Wind.

Heute gibt es keine Fehler,

weil wir zusammen vollkommen sind.

 

Körperteile wie Kontinente,

ich erobere sie alle.

Viele kleine Experimente,

während ich mich festkralle.

 

Deine Adern wie Flüsse,

pulsieren zum Monsun,

besänftige durch Küsse,

kann nicht mehr viel tun.

 

Atem wie der Regenwald,

mächtig, stark, überlebenswichtig.

Du siehst mich an, ich verliere den Halt,

doch genau so ist es richtig.

 

Und dann ein Erdbeben,

es erschüttert uns beide,

doch wir werden weiterleben,

weil ich mit dir gerne leide.

 

Die Welt wird klein und wieder groß,

gibt mir Leben, gibt mir Sinn.

Es ist berauschend, was ist bloß los,

seit ich endlich bei dir bin.

 

Die Gefühle überollen

dich und mich und alles in uns.

Wie kann man jemanden so sehr wollen?

So innig und voller Inbrunst?

 

Die Sterne werden heller,

der Weltraum komprimiert sich,

die Zeit wird immer schneller,

bis du dann explodiert bist.

 

Und ich explodiere mit dir,

splitter' alles in die Luft.

Die Ängste und die Sorgen,

alles ist damit verpufft.

 

Wieder Zuhause und jetzt liegen wir hier

und ich liebe dich auf so viele Arten.

Nicht mehr du, nicht mehr ich, nur noch wir.

Ich kann die nächste Reise kaum erwarten.

 


End file.
